Consumed by the flames
by BlackRobyn23
Summary: This is a dark story of Maria. It's about how a daughter can love and hate a father who blame you for his mistakes. Read it if you like. I'm not good at explaining.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ¡Skip Beat! It's not my property. Skip Beat! belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura just like all her characters. All my stories are going to focus on Alternate Universes, so the only thing I'll take from Yoshiki Nakamura will be the names of her characters and I hope to show the respect they deserve.**

 **() () () () () () () X () () () () () () ()**

Consumed by the flames Chapter 1

Maria is my name and this is my story. It started a long time ago. So much ago, that I almost forgot it… almost.

I have always lived in a world painted with sadness. In it there's no light of sun, and you can't hear any sound at all. Things like colors, aroma, laughter and joys became lost in time. Little by little I began to lose my mind as I felt the loneliness around me. I felt as the sky crashed over me. I was alone, he left me behind and no matter how much I screamed and cry, my lips refused to let the sound out.

Now as the years past, I waiting silently for my father to return to me. But always wonder, why he was so cruel? Why'd he leaves Maria alone? Was it because I was a bad girl? Was it because I was not worthy of love? Was it because I asked for a lot of toys? Or was it because I killed my mother?

Please father come back and take me away, I desperately promise, to be a good girl and to be worthy of your love. I don't need toys, dresses or dolls. Just take me with you.

 **() () () () () () () X () () () () () () ()**

I was a little girl not older than four years when you left, but now I have ten and I'm already began to forget your face. Words do not leave my mouth and the world is only gray. The servants talk behind my back about what an unfortunate girl I am.

One day as I walked the walls of the old and decrepit castle, I look out the window and saw a carriage. You came out as if nothing had happened, as if you had not disappeared for years.

I was supposed to be mad at you. I was supposed to blame you for my sadness. I was supposed to hate you for abandoning me. I was supposed… but I could not.

I did not care, I was just happy to see you again. I ran down the stairs, open the door and throw myself into your arms. Even if you did not respond to my embrace, I hold on to you with all my strength.

I smiled and cried like when I was a little girl and you just took me in your arms and take me inside.

Your face was dark and your lips tense. All the servants who took care of me during all these years came out wordlessly through the doors with their suitcases. In my child mind, I was happy. I thought this meant that you will take care of me. Oh, but I was very wrong.

You take me to the dungeon where you torture me day and night. I lost track of what tools were used to punish me. I didn't even know if I was still alive or was I dead and being tortured in hell.

My eyes lost their sight. My broken bones sounded like pulverize cookies. I could only smell the mixture of rust and metal while my tears fall and wet my dry lips. Why is this so painful? Why are you hurting me?

-I did nothing wrong. Why do you hate me so much? - I scream. But he says nothing.

He just grabbed the whip and started tearing the skin off my back.

-Someone please save me! - I knew that there wasn't another soul left in that castle, but I had to say something.

I've became numb to the pain.

-Please, just end this already- were my last words while he charred my heart into ash.

He was my father, the man I loved the most in this world, he broken me down… and now I'm holding out just to watch him burn.

I wasn't the type to hold a grudge, after all I'm only ten but then again, what ten-year-old has been through hell? Now I'm nothing but rage. Because off what he has done to me, I will not forgive.

My soul abandoned my body. But I didn't feel better. My whole world turned red. There was no remorse in my father's face, only sadness and I doubted that it was because of my death.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ¡Skip Beat! It's not my property. Skip Beat! belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura just like all her characters. All my stories are going to focus on Alternate Universes, so the only thing I'll take from Yoshiki Nakamura will be the names of her characters and I hope to show the respect they deserve.**

 **() () () () () () () X () () () () () () ()**

Chapter 2 Creature

Nothing brings more joy to a family that the birth of a baby. Full of joy and excitement to all, at the idea of welcoming the newest member of the family. His first smile, his first shed tears and the first laugh, should captivate the hearts and create unforgettable moments for the parents.

A baby is supposed to be the most wonderful thing in the world. A baby brings you happiness. A baby brings you love. A baby brings you destruction.

When my dear wife told me that we were expecting a little girl, my heart beat like crazy inside of my chest. Another piece of my wife, another little piece of heaven. Another reason to live.

We started to prepare everything for the arrival. Her room would be the envy of the kingdom. There would be nothing that my little princess would not have. They were the happiest moments of my life, the last happy moments of my life.

I did not know that this creature would bring me misfortune. It would bring me pain. It would bring me destruction. For the very night, she came into this world, she made sure to drag the love of my life to hell.

She came to this world to take the place of my wife. She didn't even cry, when with a sigh, her mother abandoned this world. Her mustard eyes faded and crystallized, while another identical pair, but slightly smaller eyes, looked at me and her little mouth smile at me. She knew it. She knew what she had done, but she had no remorse.

No. I would not let myself be carried away by those flushed cheeks, or that supposed innocence emanating from her little devilish body. I swear to take revenge. I swear by my wife that no matter how much it takes me, the day will come when this creature repents the moment she decided to be born.

 **() () () () () () () X () () () () () () ()**

Crazy, insane, were some of the nicknames I had earned over the last four years. Apparently, the little creature had won everyone in the mansion. Well, that would explain why she had not starved yet. Surely, she had put them all under her spell. I for my part kept as far away as possible.

But one thing was certain, I had to escape, I had to get as far away from her as possible. To a place where I could think clearly. A place where the judging eyes of the entire world did not follow me. A place where I could plan the best punishment possible.

I left without looking back. Ignoring that little siren voice, she called with all her might, with crocodile tears in her eyes. With that face painted with false innocence. What did I do? there is not a day or night when I asked myself, what did I do to deserve such punishment? Because, of course, this was a punishment.

With each step, I could feel like a Shinigami was with me. Surrounding myself and inducing feelings of ending my life. But I just smiled a dry smile. Free of emotions. Lacking any human trait.

Without my beautiful wife, I was no more than a mere shadow walking on an empty body. When I realized that I had already left my kingdom behind for several months, it was when I fell on my knees to the ground. How I wish my legs would take me to Yomi, the dark land of the dead, to see her smile once more.

But at this point, I was sure that she had already tasted the food from the underworld and could no longer return to me. But it was not yet time for me to join her. There was still more to do.

With renewed strength and new motivation, I continue my walk. I had heard from someone who could help me in my purpose. Because after all, there was only one thing I know for sure in me and that was that that creature must die. But not in the conventional way. Oh no. I would not let her get away so easily and end up in the same place as my wife. Never. I had something worse prepared for her. Much worse…

To be continued…


End file.
